


The Door

by Cantar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Death, Endings, M/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: I don't even know what to say...so I wrote.





	The Door

**Author's Note:**

> So, this season was AWESOME! I didn’t have cable, so I saved my pennies and brought the entire season at 3 AM. I have binged watched this entire season! I’m not sure am even alive at this moment. (SPOLIERS) Q’s death shocked the fuck out of me. But the subtle foreshadowing with Alice (Life Books) and Penny (Elevator) wasn’t enough. I’m trying not to panic because the SYFY statement of Q’s life having a full arc makes sense; he completed his life’s purpose. The wake was beautiful!!! And I’m really hoping Jason stays on the show….cuz let’s be serious who is the Dark King?!?! I need to re-watch the whole season after eight hours of sleep. 
> 
> There might be HUGE mistakes, I'll proofread after I sleep.

Penny walks away after Quentin walks pass the door to the next chapter of his soul cycle. He grins at the dumb joke, maybe he’s been dead too long. And its Penny who waits and walks all his friends toward that same door.

\--

Fogg is the first to step off the elevator. Dead from alcoholism poisoning; a highly probable death for him. He is probably the most sober he has been since he was eleven. Penny can’t help but smile at some of the secrets Fogg carries to his grave. But Fogg seems to understand himself a lot better then most of the people Penny has done this with. So, it isn’t so saddening to watch Fogg cross the doorway.

\--

Next comes Julia, who is older, wiser. She returns to her youthful figure instead of that of her 75 years. She smiles at him, “Penny,” raising her arms to hug him. It’s funny, he hadn’t really noticed how much he missed a hug before then. She kisses his cheek, “It’s so nice to see you.” He grins, “It’s nice to see you. Um, I was told we are waiting for someone else.” The elevator dings and the doors slid open revealing Penny 23. Julia laughs rubbing at tears from her eyes. Penny 23 is back to his youthful form too; should anyone look down the hallway they would think they were twins again. Penny 23 embraces Julia, “You can’t get away from me that easily.”

Julia laughs kissing him again, “I love you.” Penny 23 pushes her hair away from her face, “I love you too.” Penny 40 sits in his office listening to them share their final secrets and laughing sees them understand that most weren’t secrets from each other.

In the end, they walk hand and hand through the door. And Penny sighs, taking the long stroll back to his office, wondering who he would see next.

\--

It’s a tiny shock that Margo and Josh are next. Margo who has lived to be a 229 years while Josh is close to 530 years. All that time in Fillory aging them to long lives. Margo is the purest form of High King, a luscious blood red gown, crown settled on her head, and she smiles at Penny. “Well fuck,” she says leaning in to hug him; his second hug since his death. Penny laughs as Josh who is also dressed as high royalty pulls him into his third hug.

“It’s so great to see you man,” Josh says walking side by side with Margo; something they have perfected with all their years together. Margo extends her hand to Josh and together they sit. Penny smiles, he knew their story. How Margo took back her kingdom, saved Josh countless times, and how he saved her back just as many. About their nine kids who were very ridiculous according to Margo and Josh but they loved each one, how Margo never lost her fierce love or Josh his sweet heart, and how they changed everyone’s lives in Fillory. Penny enjoys their company because some secrets don’t have to be big but its funny to see them quarrel about certain things. At the end of it, Margo kisses the fuck out of Josh whose glasses fog up.

Penny leads them to the door and gets two more hugs. Margo holds onto Josh’s arm, “Penny when this shit deal ends maybe look us up for a drink.” Josh smiles, “And a pastry,” they turn away from him and disappear into the door. Penny sighs, he has centuries before the contract comes to its end.

\--

Penny leans against the wall standing outside of a head office in the Library. He was sent on special assignment to get some clarification on an individual. Someone calls his name, “Penny,” he looks up shocked to find Alice dressed in Librarian grey. She’s as young as she was when she took the position as Head Librarian. The grand design become a lot more efficient with her in charge.

“Alice,” he smiles which shocks her a bit but there are no warm embraces. “It’s nice to see you,” he says. She nods licking at her lip. He knows how her story ends and that is centuries away from happening. She swallows then speaks, “Did you…did you see”; Penny nods, “Saw them all. They made it to the other side.” She nods her head, all her blonde hair falling into her face hiding her tears.

The door to the office opens to reveal Zelda who smiles at him, “Penny,” she touches his arm gently. He grins back at her, “Zelda.” Alice blinks owlishly between them, “I’ll let you go,” she says before turning and strolling away. Zelda sighs, “She’ll get there one day.” Penny shrugs, “She’s still alive.” Zelda nods, “Come in. I have the forms but maybe you would like a cup of tea.”

\--

Kady is a bit of surprise. Penny stands at the elevator waiting for Grant Kiltman when the door slides open and there she stands. Penny feels like crying all of a sudden. Kady smiles from under her waves of beautiful black hair. She looks as brave and fierce as when he met her. And he loves her so deeply, death hadn’t changed that. He opens his mouth to say something when Kady is suddenly kissing him.

They end up having sex several times in his office. He lays on the floor watching her doze and he can’t stop smiling. A message comes through a pipeline, so he stands naked; walking over to read the message. He opens it and finds that Grant Kiltman’s death was postponed and Kady was to take his place. He laughs, usually the Library is on top of changes like that. He must have woken Kady.

She sits staring at him, “You look good.” He comes over to her, “Were you happy?” She grabs hold of his hand and leans onto him, “Yeah. I got there.” He feels it in his stomach the truth of her secret revealed. Penny laughs, “I knew you would.” She looks at him, “I’m happy to see you.” Penny smiles wrinkles forming on his face, “I’m happy to see you too.”

They spend some more hours together but in the end Kady dresses herself and watches him dress too. They take a slow stroll to the door but Kady takes her metro pass with a final kiss, “Next time, lets do this together,” she whispers before stepping through the door.

Penny puts in a request to get a long life with Kady in another soul cycle. He sits at his desk reading manuscripts in between recording secrets. He hears from the Library that his request is approved. The centuries left on his contact don’t seem too long anymore.

\--

Finally, Eliot comes to the Underworld. He is almost 2000 years old from all his time on Fillory. He looks worn and tired in his black suit. “Penny,” he greets with a small smile on his face. Penny nods and leads him to his office. Eliot drops into the cushioned chair while Penny brings over the signature of drink from the Cottage. Eliot takes a huge gulp and laughs, “I haven’t had one of these in forever,” a tear runs down his cheek.

“Am sure Margo would be saddened by that,” Penny says; Eliot finishes off the drink. He looks up at Penny, “Did she come through here too?” Penny nods, “With Josh. They made the next step together.” Eliot huffs a smile, “That’s my Bambi. Should I assume Julia and Penny 23 went together too.”

Penny nods pouring Eliot another drink, “I’ve seen everyone.” Eliot clutches his drink tightly in his fist. “So, what secrets did you take to the grave,” Penny says watching Eliot down the drink quickly. Eliot looks away from Penny before taking a deep breath, exhaling loudly. Eliot is brave, he learned it from the love his life.

“I’ve protected Fillory and raised it to unimagined glory because,” Eliot takes a breath, “I’ve always been in love with Quentin Coldwater.” The truth settles into the room’s quiet. Eliot bites his tongue as a distance memory of the Monster in his body, saying how there is beauty in the quiet. It had been right about that.

Penny stares at Eliot who seems so fragile in this one moment. He has words of comfort he can offer but they don’t pass his lips. Eliot sniffles, wiping his eyes, and looks up at Penny. A tube lands into his office startling both. Penny stands and walks over to the delivery system taking the message. It’s an approved request. He smiles.

“Come on. I’ll take you to your next stop,” he says to Eliot. Eliot raises from his seat; he grooms himself and follows Penny. “This needs color,” Eliot says as they walk down a darken corridor. Penny grins, “I’ll make sure to bring it up with Alice.” Eliot flinches. Alice and his relationship never amounted to much and with the whole he loved Quentin Coldwater more than she ever could—that friendship died a quick death.

The doorway is standing in the middle of the room. “Where does it led,” Eliot asks walking around the frame to see Penny standing on the other side. Penny smiles, “I’ve had that question asked so many times, but I think I’ve gotten a standard answer down since the first person asked me about it.” Eliot looks ups sensing a tone, “Who was your first person?”

Penny looks at Eliot as he walks back towards him, “Quentin Coldwater.” Eliot freezes just a few feet from Penny; his body seems to have seize up. He blinks back tears and takes a deep breath, the loss of Q still a sharp sting after all these centuries. “What was your answer,” Eliot says taking the final steps back to Penny. Penny grins when someone else answers from behind Eliot, “Learn to love the mysteries.”

Eliot turns around to find a teenager with floppy longish hair falling into his smiling face. Eliot gasps, “Q! How,” he says stepping towards Quentin in his youthful body. Penny blinks and suddenly Eliot is a teenager too, his curls tight and brightly black. Eliot hugs Quentin tightly and Quentin laughs hugging him back. “Very long story but I wanted to know if you wanted to do a soul cycle with me,” Quentin asks pulling slightly way from Eliot who immediately kisses him. They kiss for a bit and Penny has to clear this throat twice to get their attention.

“Yes,” Eliot says and Quentin laughs, “Good. We should go and get started on our lives together.” Eliot’s youthful face can’t stop smiling, “Okay.” Penny grins at them and Quentin smiles back clasping Eliot’s hand. They walk through the door together.

It’s the last Penny will see or know of them…that is until a manuscript slides across his desk.


End file.
